christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
High Holidays
"High Holidays" is the eighth and final Christmas episode of the NBC sitcom Frasier, aired in the show's eleventh and final season. Synopsis It's Christmas. Frasier has been asked to act in a commercial for the Seattle Tourist Board, and is more than a little interested in Natalie who is arranging it. He meets her in Café Nervosa, but she also meets Martin and Eddie, and seeing how cute he is, decides that he should be in the video as well – much to Frasier’s chagrin. He hopes the arrival of Frederick will cheer him up, but when he sees he is now a goth, complete with his new goth girlfriend, Andi, and wants to spend all his time with her, Frasier is left a little shocked and somewhat downhearted. Niles sees Frederick’s goth choice as a phase and typical of a teenage rebellion, prompting a discussion of what everyone did to rebel as a teenager, with Martin pointing out that Niles had never rebelled. This leads him to take some drastic action: he is “going to get high on reefer!” Frasier questions where he is going to get hold of some – answered when Roz delivers him a “pot brownie”. His car alarm goes off at that point, and neither Frasier or Roz can stay so she gives the brownies to Martin who is just arriving in the café. He tries to stop himself from eating them, as he is trying to cut down on junk food, but can’t help himself. Of course, he does not know they are laced with cannabis, but having eaten it, buys a normal one to make sure Niles doesn’t know he has eaten the one destined for him. He, therefore, is none the wiser and eats his normal one still under the impression he will get high, while Frasier can't believe his eyes when he finally sees the advert for the Seattle Tourist board – they have made Eddie the star with Frasier narrating what he is saying. Undaunted, he leaves to go out on a date with Natalie after Niles arrives “high” on his pot brownie. Martin arrives soon after, and Niles believes that the crazy way his father begins acting is just the pot kicking in. It takes a sober Frasier to point out that it’s their father that is high, claiming to Martin, "You're stoned off your ass!", leaving Niles somewhat deflated until Frasier points out that he did get their cop father high. Meanwhile, Frasier is a bit depressed as Natalie left him midway through the date to meet another man. Frederick also experiences the same thing and the similarity in incidents help father and son to bond again. Availability The episode was made available on the Frasier: The Complete 11th & Final Season, released by on November 16, 2004. See also * "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" * "Frasier Grinch" * "Perspectives on Christmas" * "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Moskowitz" * "The Fight Before Christmas" * "Mary Christmas" * "We Two Kings" External links * * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2003 releases